Naruto the Namikaze
by Kiritoxsandwhiches
Summary: The Masked Man kidnapped Kushina to distract the fourth hokage from the nine-tails, Minato rushes to the village to save it from the Nine-Tailed beast, but by the time he got there, the masked man had already sealed the nine-tails into Naruto, will kyuubi save Naruto, or will darkness overcome him? BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1: The Nine-Tailed Memory

**Naruto the Namikaze**

 **Well this is my FIRST EVER FANFICTION! So I thought, what's better than a Naruto Fanfiction, (Goku:" a DBZ Fanfiction." ME: "SHUT THE FUU- HIGH PITCH BEEPING NOISES –HKKKK UP GOKU!" Goku: I like muffins." ME: (-PUNCHS GOKU IN THE FACE-) exactly nothing!**

 **WARNING: THIS WILL ONLY BE FIVE CHAPTERS IN THIS FANFICTION, IF THIS FAFNFICTION IS RECEIVED WELL I WILL REWRITE THE ENTIRE SERIES**

 **WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE**

 **WARNING: ANY DBZ FANS WHO WANT A FANFICTION WRITE A REVIEW REQUESTING ONE**

 **WARNING: "Human Speech" " _BIJUU SPEECH"_ 'Human thought' ' _BIJUU THOUGHT_ ' *flashback* Ninjustu (bold)**

 **WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN/NARUTO THE LAST/ OR BORUTO THE MOVIE CHARACTERS, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES (unfortunetly)**

 **WARNING: CHANGE POINT OF VIEW: VVVVV_CHARACTER_VVVVV, TIME SKIP: -AMOUNT OF TIME SKIPPED-**

 **ANYWHO**  
Chapter 1: The Nine Tailed Memory

I, Minato Namikaze looked out the window of the Hidden Leaf Village Hospital remembering the attack of the Nine Tails attack.

*3 weeks ago "Minato are you sure the seal will hold?" a red hair kunoichi asks me, "of course, Kakashi, and Tenzo are guarding the compound where Naruto will be born honey." The yellow flash responds. The red head replies. "I know, but I just- I don't know I just have a feeling minato."

\- 2 WEEKS LATER-

"Kakashi! Take Naruto to the hospital while I get Kushina! I yells as he disappears in a yellow flash of light.

I appears in a dark ware house, "KUSHINA! Where are you!?" I suddenly sees a kunai flying towards me, "YEAGH!" I shouts as I cancels out the kunai with a shurikin, "WERE ARE YOU KUSHINA!?

"Ah, the beauty of having a hostage" says a voice in the darkness. " **Raiton: HIKARI NO JUSTU** "I said, releaseing a powerful light, revealing a Masked Man in a black robes, with chains flowing from his sleeves. "Where's Kushina?"I ask. "Check the wall behind me." He points behind him over his shoulder, revealing a the red headed kunoichi, Kushina! "KUUUUSHINA!" I yell as loud as I cans.

Kushina raises her head slowly, "Min-a-too?" She asks slowly while she tries to shrug out of the chains, but to no avail. "Minato?" she asks now fully awake, she focuses on the masked man, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The raging Kunoichi yells. "Ok, Masked Man, Me-You right now." I say grabbing a specially tagged kunai, and slips into a battle stance. "You're on." The Masked Man replies, reading his chains. We both charge each other striking kunai against chain, I slide back and throw my kunai behind the Masked Man. "Now your weaponless, bad move Fourth Hokage" " **RESENGAN** " I reply, charging the Masked Man with a spiraling ball of chakra, but passes straight through him.

"WHAAA- "Minato says in Awe. Then I had an idea. He teleported behind the Masked Man, with one hand he charged him with resengan, with the other threw a special kunai above the Masked Man.

'Easy I'll just faze through it again, disappointing Hokage' thought the masked man as he prepared his justu then used it, but the I appeared above him by then the justu was already over, Minato yelled, " **FLYING RAJIN STAGE 1**!" He hit with the resengan head on making the Masked Man fly back, then Minato appeared right where he was to land then, threw a kunai up into the air, then kicked the Masked Man towards the kunai! Minato started charging a Huge Resengan, then appeared on top of the kunai in midair! Just then the Masked Man Arrived at the location being successfully hit by the huge resengan, " **FLYING RAJIN STAGE 2**!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_KUSHINA_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" **FLYING RAJIN STAGE 2**!" Minato shouted. I watched in awe as my husband's 2 stages of the Flying Rajin technique only took a few seconds! "Nothing I wouldn't expect from the 4th Hokage, but I must now take my leave." Pants the Masked Man as he disappears in a swirling pattern.

Minato started towards her to untie her, but I didn't need him the village did! "Minato!" she shouted. "GO! Help the village!" he looked down, then up again, he threw up a kunai. She caught it, "Ok, thank you Minato! NOW GO!" Minato nodded as he disappeared in a yellow flash of light. "Go, help the village." I whispered as I slowly started breaking the chains that kept her on the wall.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_MINATO_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I appeared on top of the hokage monument, I saw the Nine tails was under a massive amount of **Katon:Gokakyu no Jutsu** fired from most of the villagers of the village, but it wasn't enough, the giant Tailed Beast started charging a giant **Tailed Beast Bomb**. I was hoping he could seal any of the Beast's attack, but it contained to much chakra, so I it teleported outside the village, they could still see the explosion, "So much destruction I wish I could have sealed it" I stamured. Then I saw the Masked Man on top of the Nine Tails, with a baby, it was Naruto, I teleported the entire Nine Tails, to a clearing outside the village

"LET MY SON GO NOW!" I roared at the Masked Man. "Now, now let's calm down, let's just do this, then he sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto with a single hand sign then disappeared, Naruto would have fallen down 20 feet, but the I caught him.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"So, what else does the seal do beside keep the Nine Tails inside Naruto?" I ask, There were at least 25 people in the room, 15 outside surrounding the bed in the center where baby Naruto was asleep. The other 10 inside the observation glass with me, My question was directed toward, a man in a standard chunin vest with a kimono underneath, he had blue pants, and smooth flat white hair. "Well, by the design it was exposed to not just seal something, but 10 years after the seal, the seal would bring the cage to the castor, but the Nine-Tails chakra must have rejected it." Replies the man finally. "Are you sure Sagako?" I asks. "Just trust your elders Fourth, why are you so paranoid anyways?" replies Sagako. "I'm sorry, it's just-" I choke out. "I know I wouldn't want my son to join a SSS class enemy organization either, or be a jinjuriki, but he won't go to the Akatski, fortunately he'll only be a jinjuriki. Sagako lectures me in a fatherly manner. "ok." Was all I said back.

-A COUPLE HOURS-

I walk up to a stage with baby naruto in my hands. Most of the shinobi were there, along with all of the population of the leaf. "We CANNOT forget the heros that fought the Nine-Tails!" I shout to the audience, "Those who are alive, and to those who lost their lifes to the bijuu!" I continue, "But there are three heros who stand up among the rest!" I continue my speech. "MINATO, MINATO, MINATO!" the crowd shouts. "Well, I guess first me!" I say sheepishly, "The second is the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi!" I say to the crowd, the third manages a small wave, despite being exhausted.

And lastly my son, now what I'm about to tell you IS A S CLASS SECRET. Anyone, and I MEAN ANYONE who speaks this secret aloud, in public, or private, will be exacuted." I say deadly serious. Hiruzen nods at me signalling that its time to tell the village, "Villagers, Shinobi, no I DIDN'T kill the nine-tails, or Seal it, a Enemy behind the attack, sealed it into my son! But the Kyuubi chakra rejects the most evil part of the seal, but my son, IS THE KYUUBI'S JINJURIKI!" I shout to the crowd, whos looks of anger, were turn into looks of greed.

"Yes he is a hero, lets kill him, so that we can get REVENGE on the nine-tails!" Yells a member of the civililan councel, the rest of the shinobi, and villagers agree. "Yes we should KILL it, or we should, turn it into a weapon. I hand naruto to kakashi, and appear in front of Danzo, "YOU WILL NOT TURN MY SON INTO A WEAPON!" I roar at danzo, then adress the crowd, "AND WE WILL NOT KILL MY SON, HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! SO HE WILL BE RAISED LIKE ANY OTHER CHILD!" I roar, them dissapear in a flash of light.

"Demon." hisses a civillian.

Back in Present*

Minato stares out the window wondering what will happen next.

 **AUTHERS NOTE: Hey Guys Hoped you enjoyed chapter 1 I'll Hopefully get chapter 2 out by this Friday, I try to get 2 a week, normally on a Wednesday, and Sunday, but since this is the first chapter thing will be a bit different!**

 **Ninjustu Mentioned:**  
 **Raiton: Hikari no Justu**

 **Translation: Lightning style: Light technique**

 **Summary: It lights a clearing up to 50 by 50 feet**

 **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**

 **Translation: Fire style: Great Fire Ball justu**

 **Summary: it creates a fire ball that size varies depending on the user**

 **Parings:**  
 **Naruto Participant's:**

 **Hinata/Ino/Sakura/Karin/Temari/Fu**

 **Sauske Participant's:**

 **Hinata/Ino/Sakura/Karin/Temari/Fem. Haku**

 **Chapter 2: 5 year-old jinjuriki**

Naruto Namikaze ran in the door panting, "Why do the villagers always chase me out of their store? And they glare at me! They act like I destryed the leaf! And killed the village!" he sobbed, "What did I ever do to them?" the young boy questioned himself. Just then his mother, Kushina Uzimaki, walked down the stairs, I looked at my mother, "Mom, why do the shop owners always chase out of their stores, I'm following their rules, they glare at me with that stair! and I never did anything to them! It's not fair!" He cried out on disbelief.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The 5-year-old Jinjuriki

**Naruto the Namikaze**

 **Well, guys I'm writing this RIGHT AFTER MY LAST CHAPTER! I know it's early but I had time, so here it is! Anyways just remember this is ONLY GOING TO BE 5 CHAPTERS, unless I get good reviews, after the 5th chapter is posted I will wait for a 1-month period, if I can at least 10 POSITIVE reviews, then I'll make 5 more chapters, if I get 50 positive reviews, by the time I've posted the 10 chapter, I'll make 10 more, if not only 5, more unless you get to 50 by the time I've posted the 15th chapter, so I hope you guys like this!**

 **WARNING: THIS WILL ONLY BE FIVE CHAPTERS IN THIS FANFICTION, IF THIS FAFNFICTION IS RECEIVED WELL I WILL CONTINUE THIS FANFICTION**

 **WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE**

 **WARNING: ANY DBZ FANS WHO WANT A FANFICTION WRITE A REVIEW REQUESTING ONE**

 **WARNING: "Human Speech" " _BIJUU SPEECH"_ 'Human thought' ' _BIJUU SPEECH_ ' *flashback* Ninjustu (BOLD)**

 **WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN/NARUTO THE LAST/ OR BORUTO THE MOVIE CHARACTERS, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES**

 **WARNING: CHANGE POINT OF VIEW: VVVVV_CHARACTER_VVVVV, TIME SKIP: -AMOUNT OF TIME SKIPPED-**

 **ANYWHO**

Chapter 2: The 5-year-old jinjuriki

Naruto Namikaze ran in the door panting, "Why do the villagers always chase me out of their store? And they glare at me! They act like I destryed the leaf! And killed the village!" he sobbed, "What did I ever do to them?" the young boy questioned himself. Just then his mother, Kushina Uzimaki, walked down the stairs, I looked at my mother, "Mom, why do the shop owners always chase out of their stores, I'm following their rules, they glare at me with that stair! and I never did anything to them! It's not fair!" He cried out on disbelief.

I could tell his mother was sad just by looking at her eyes! "Well, honey some people are just mean, and don't like people for what's out of there control, sweetie."

I knew that wasn't the WHOLE truth, when I tried to go in, they just looked at me like me being alive was disgusting, and chased me all the way home! But I just nodded, "Ohh, Naruto I've got an idea, how about I teach you some fuinjustu would that be fun."My mother suggested

"What's, Fu-io-justu?" I questioned. "FU-IN-JUSTU." He mother pronounced, "uhh, ok Fu-in-justu?" I asked. "Well fuinjustu is where you use chakra to seal an Item into a scroll, or being." Kushina explained. "Ohh, say why didn't you just say sealing? I can do basic, I think." I replied "Well, sealing justu is actually called fuinjustu. Why don't you show me the basic level?"My mother instructed, handing me a scroll, and a dull shurikin. "ok, mom" concentrated chakra into the scroll, " **FUINJUSTU ART: BASIC LEVEL SEAL**!" the shurikin was sealed into the scroll, I looked at my mother and could tell she was impressed, why don't I start training you before the academy?" Kushina suggested.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_KUSHINA_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kushina was surprised to say the least, with how much chakra he had, it must be impossible to have that well of chakra control at 5 with no training, even at the basic level! Unless, "Hey, sweetie did your father teach you proper chakra control?" I questioned.

"Umm, I don't think so, but he did teach me to walk on trees, water, and buildings so I can get away from everyone. But it took me a whole year! I just got it completely last week!" her son answered. 'Well that explains it, I guess he didn't know.' she thought.

"Naruto, that is chakra control, training, that's how your able to do this justu so easily." I reasoned. "Well that explains a lot, it was a whole bunch easier to do this after I finished learning." Naruto responded. "Well let's get training"

-3 MONTHS-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_NARUTO_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Got it!" I exclaimed happily, 'Finally! I got the kunai in' Naruto thought it had taken him an entire month to do it! "Well, well, well, I guess it time that you move up to the low level are you ready?" Asked Kushina, "Definitely!" I agreed.

"Ok, we start first thing tomorrow, for now let's go to ichiraku's to celebrate!" Kushina shouted, excited. "What's, itch-reku's?" I asked. Kushina's jaw dropped, anime style, I can't believe you've NEVER went there were going NOW!" Kushina declared dragging me behind her.

"So what do you two want today?" asks ,Teuchi, the shop owner. "Well? How about 7 Miso Ramen, and 5 Beef Ramen." Kushina replied. "So how many for the boys?" Asks Teuchi obviously hoping that the ramen was for the boys too. "Umm, 2 more miso's and a beef." Said Kushina. "ok, that would be 110 ryo please." He said with an Anime style sweat drop on the back of Head. "Ok, Naruto, Kushina dig in!" Teuchi Exclaimed 'YUMMY!' thought Naruto as he finished his bowl!

-THE NEXT DAY-

"So where are we going again mom?" I asked, hoping it wasn't for taijustu practice, I'm worst at taijustu, starting to train at 5-years-old had its disadvantages! "Ya already know Naruto, were going for Taijustu practice." She replied. "ok." It's all I have to say 'Man I hate Taijustu mom's roughest at Taijustu!'

"So. why do you look so upset, is it because you don't like taijustu or something?" asked his mom "Well, It's because you always win and, I always lose!" I replied angry that mom was asking.

"I always use skills right above your own, against anyone your own age you would beat into a snot!" replied my mom. "WHAT! YOUR SAYING I'M THE BEST AT TAIJUSTU!?" I shouted back maybe not the smartest thing but I need answers! "Yup, anyways get into your stance Naruto!" Kushina said slipping into her own stance. "ok." I replied slipping into my own. "Begin!" Started my mom!

I charged head on charging my right fist into her shoulder, but she dodged last minute! "Remember unpredictable Naruto!" advised my mom. 'Ok, let's do this' I thought. "YEAGHHH!" I screamed, causing my mom to be distracted, I then planted my left foot onto my mom's knee, and rocketed up onto her head! Then I starting pounding my feet into back, then jumped off, in seconds she was recovered, and got spin kick straight to my stomach! "AUGH!" I cried. "You-ghh you win." I panted.

"Ok, go eat, then get ready for fuinjustu practice!" my mom shouted. "Alright!" I agreed finally Fuinjustu!

 **AUTHERS NOTE: Hey Guys Hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 I'll Hopefully get chapter 3 out by this Sunday to get the pattern started. Nest time is the first day of the academy hope you enjoy!**

 **Ninjustu Mentioned: Fuinjustu Art: basic Level Seal/Fuinjustu Art: Low Level sea;**

 **Translation: Sealing Justu Art: Basic Level Seal**

 **Summary: It seals a small Item inside a scroll**

 **Translation: Sealing Justu Art: Low Level Seal**

 **Summary:It seals a a bit bigger Item than the basic level seal, inside a scroll**

 **Parings:**

 **Naruto Participant's:**

 **Hinata (Votes 0)/Ino (Votes 0)/Sakura (Votes 0)/Karin (Votes 0)/Temari (Votes 0)/Fu (Votes 0)**

 **Sauske Participant's:**

 **Hinata (Votes 0) /Ino (Votes 0)/Sakura (Votes 0)/Karin (Votes 0)/Temari (Votes 0)/Fem. Haku (Votes 0)**

 **Chapter 3: The first day of Academy**

-2 YEARS LATER-

"MOM!" I yell as she gets stabbed by a long piercing finger, It's coated in reddish-orange fur, I look and I see 2 huge eyes with a slit vertically in a pupil of blood red, it said, " _LET ME OUT! IF YOU DON'T I WILL_ " 'ALARM CLOCK NOICES BEEP BEEP', then my vision goes dark and I wake up.

"what?" I whisper, looking at my alarm clock it was 7? Then I realized It was just a dream, "Man." I say getting on black pants, with a black mesh shirt, "That was a terrifying dream, I wonder what that **thing** was." I say getting on a red jacket that I zip up, then I slip on my ninja shoes, and tie my shurikin holster to my right leg. "Let's get some breakfast now!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First day of the Academy

**Naruto the Namikaze**

 **Well guys here's chapter 3, I'm going to try to slowly increase how many words until, I get to about 2500 words, I'm sorry about only having 1000 words in each but my goal for this chapter is 1300 words so hopefully by chapter**

 **WARNING: THIS WILL ONLY BE FIVE CHAPTERS IN THIS FANFICTION, IF THIS FAFNFICTION IS RECEIVED WELL I WILL REWRITE THE ENTIRE SERIES**

 **WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE**

 **WARNING: ANY DBZ FANS WHO WANT A FANFICTION WRITE A REVIEW REQUESTING ONE**

 **WARNING: "Human Speech" " _BIJUU SPEECH_ " 'Human thought' ' _BIJUU SPEECH_ ' *flashback* Ninjustu (Bold)**

 **WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN/NARUTO THE LAST/ OR BORUTO THE MOVIE CHARACTERS, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES**

 **WARNING: CHANGE POINT OF VIEW: VVVVV_CHARACTER_VVVVV, TIME SKIP: -AMOUNT OF TIME SKIPPED-**

 **ANYWHO**

Chapter 3: The First Day of the Academy

-2 YEARS LATER-

"MOM!" I yell as she gets stabbed by a long piercing finger, It's coated in reddish-orange fur, I look and I see 2 huge eyes with a slit vertically in a pupil of blood red, it said, " _LET ME OUT! IF YOU DON'T I WILL_ " 'ALARM CLOCK NOICES BEEP BEEP', then my vision goes dark and I wake up.

"what?" I whisper, looking at my alarm clock it was 7? Then I realized It was just a dream, "Man." I say getting on black pants, with a black mesh shirt, "That was a terrifying dream, I wonder what that **thing** was." I say getting on a red jacket that I zip up, then I slip on my ninja shoes, and tie my shurikin holster to my right leg. "Let's get some breakfast now!"

I run downstairs to see my mom at the table, I run hurrily to my mom, "Mom, I just had the worst dream ever." My mom looked mildly concerned, "And what was it about?" she asked curiously. "I was in a room with a cage, and shallow water on the ground, then you got stabbed with a giant claw!" I Exclaimed with fear evident in my voice! "Then I saw a slited eye it said, 'LET ME OUT! IF YOU DON" T I WILL-!' then I woke up!" I exclaimed hoping my mom would give me answers!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_KUSHINA_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

'oh no!" thought Kushina, 'HE SAW THE NINE TAILS!' "Honey, it was probably just a very bad dream, but if DO you see it again, let me know. Ok?" I asked. "ok." He agreed. I could tell he was still a little bit scared.

' _Why don't you just tell him about my other half_ ' suggested her own half of the Nine tails. 'No, he's not ready, how about when he graduates?' Kushina spoke mentally to Kurama. ' _Ill agree to that, but pat him on the head I'll give my other half a warning to stop giving this kid nightmare, kay Kushina?_ ' the nine tails spoke back mentally 'Agreed.' Agreed Kushina.

"Naruto are you excited about going to the Ninja Academy?" asked Kushina, "Yeah, mom, I'm gonna become a cooler Ninja than dad, and a Stronger Ninja than you, one day I'll become Hokage!" Naruto promised while pumping his fist in the air. I pat Naruto's head so kurama can deliver his message, "I'm sure you will." I said proudly looking at my son!

"Now go get em' tiger." I say hurrily. While hes leaving he says, "Thanks mom, I'll see ya after school!" As soon as he's out the door, a man in a fox mask appears and says, "I'll follow him," fox says, as he disappears.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_NARUTO_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I knew, that since mom wasn't following me, there were probably ANBU following me, but I don't care!

'It's the first day of the academy I've been training with mom, for 2 years! I'll at least be in the top 10, at least! I didn't know much justu , but I knew some, I could use, **Kage Bushin no justu** , **Fuuton: Kaze Bushin justu** , **Fuuton: Yadama Furooseigyo no justu** , and **Fuuton: Kemuri Domu no justu**! -My mom taught me kage bushin, cause it's extremely hard to make a normal bushin cause how much chakra I have, but I could only make 2 clones right now, So I had learned a few academies level, and a gennin level justu!'

I finally arrived at the academy, and walked in. When I walked in I saw several students streaming in, there was a kid with a red and white symbol on the back of his shirt and black pants with a shurikin holster to his left leg. He was with a tall, kid who was kneeling and poked him in the forehead, with clothes much like the kids but with a ninja head band, he said, "Go on Sauske, go make some friends!" "ok, bye Onii-san!" said the kid, his name sauske.

I walked up to Sauske, "Hey, my name's Naruto Namikaze what's your name?" I asked sure I already knew it but that wouldn't seem right. "Oh, hello my name's, Sauske!" said Sauske with a big grin on his face! "Can we be friends Sauske-Kun?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, Naruto-kun! Let's go meet the sensei!" He yelled, "OK!" I agreed, and ran up the stairs to catch up, "So your dad's the hokage?" he asked "Yeah, but he's not around much most of the time, so I trained with my Mom!" I responded hoping he wouldn't treat me any differently know that he knew who my dad was. "Thats SOO cool Naruto-kun, my big brother taught me since I was five!" Sauske responded!

"Hey wanna' come over to my house after school, Sauske-kun? I asked, hoping he would say yes. "Sure, my mom always says I need to stay at my friends sometimes!" Sauske said excitedly. 'Great I've only been here 5 minutes, and I'm already making new memories!'

We walked into the class room, it looked like most of the clan heirs were in this generation, I sat down, next to a shy purple haired, grey eyed girl, who was wearing a jacket with grey pants, and standard ninja shoes, "Hi, my name's Namikaze Naruto, what's yours?" I asked the shy girl,

"M-m-m-my Nam-ame is-is Hyuga H-hinata." The girl squeaked out. For some reason she's had a constant blush ever since I sat down, but I turned my attention to Sauske, who was being horded by fan girls.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_SAUSKE_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Sauske-kun, sit with me!" demanded a pink haired girl, "NO, don't sit with forehead-baka sit with me!" demanded a platinum blond haired girl. The all of the sudden Naruto said,

" **Fuuton: Kemuri Domu no justu**!"And a wind wall appeared in front of the fan-girls that went around in a dome around ,Naruto,Purple Haired girl, and me. "Thanks Naruto-kun I owe you one, by the way who's the girl." Sauske asked interested, she was one of the only girls in the class that left him alone.

"Ohh, that's Hinata-chan!"Naruto replied, "Hello, my name is Uchiha Sauske, who are you?." I asked, "M-my Name-s Hin-inata hy-uug-a." Hinata stuttered "ok."I Said. Just then the Sensei walked, in and well Sauske couldn't hear but it sounded like,

"Quiet down everyone, and release that justu." He said pointing at Naruto's justu, Naruto flashed a ram seal, and the justu disappeared. "What was the meaning of that justu?" Asked the Sensei interested, he was wearing a standard chunin vest, with black pants, and a shurikin holster on his left leg, with a blue head band, with a spiky-ponytail.

"Those girls wouldn't leave Sauske-kun alone, so I used It, to block them out." Explained Naruto, pointing at pinky, and blonde, who if looks could kill would have killed both the sensei, and Naruto in seconds. "Is that true Sauske-kun?" He asked, "Yup, those girls wouldn't leave me alone." He agreed, putting a hand on his shurikin holster.

"OK, just don't do it again, but thank you, and you two no more messing with Sauske in class." He said, again the sensei was lucky looks couldn't kill. "Anyways, my Name is Iruka, and I will be your sensei for the next 5 years!" He exclaimed!

 **AUTHERS NOTE:**

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed that chapter, my next chapter will be out, next wendsday, and I have to say I really enjoy writing this, so if you want more, please leave positive review, also If you want me to make a PREVIEW of the next chapter, then leave a review saying. I over did with at least 1400 words I hope that when I'm done with this chapter is surpasses 1500, if so then 1750 for the next chapter, see ya later!**

 **Ninjustu Mentioned: Bushin no justu/Kage Bushin no justu/Fuuton: Kemuri Domu no justu/Fuuton: Kaze Bushin no justu/ Fuuton: Yadama Furooseigyo no justu**

 **Translation: Clone Technique**

 **Summary: It creates a illousion that looks exactly like the user (not genjustu)**

 **Translation: Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Summary: It creates flesh and blood clones, that look exactly like the user**

 **Translation: Wind Release: Smoke Dome Technique**

 **Summary: It creates a dome made of wind, or smoke, it's hardness and color depend on the user**

 **Translation: Wind Release: Wind Clone Technique**

 **Summary: it creates a clone of the user made of wind, it can be, and can attack, but dispelled in a good hit**

 **Translation: Wind Release: Projectile Control Skill Technique**

 **Summary: it controls the wind to bring back weapons, or move fist's from landing attacks**

 **Parings:**

 **Naruto Participant's:**

 **Hinata (1 Vote )/Ino Votes )/Sakura (Votes )/Karin (Votes )/Temari (Votes )/Fu (Votes )**

 **Sauske Participant's:**

 **Hinata (Votes )/Ino (1 Vote )/Sakura (1 Vote )/Karin (Votes )/Temari (Votes )/Fem. Haku (Votes )**

 **Chapter 4: The 1st year of the Academy**

-AFTER ACEDEMY IS DISMISSED-

"So Naruto-kun, where's your place?" I ask wondering where the son of the 4th hokage lives. "Oh, it's not far from the hokage's tower." Replied Naruto as he started running towards the hokage's tower. He went up to a door labeled "Namikaze Main House-Hold."

"This can't be your ENTIRE'S clan house, can it?" I asked, "Well Sauske-kun to answer your question actually it can. You see, my dad, my mom, and me are the only surviving people of the Namikaze Clan, if my mom would have died, or my dad never married, it would be a dead clan." Explained Naruto.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The first year of the Academy

**Naruto the Namikaze**

 **Hey guys back here with chapter 4, I need those polls, it will be closed by the 10th chapter, but the 10th chapter will only come out if I have enough reviews, remember, if I don't get at least 10 positive reviews 1 month after the 5th chapter, then I'll shut down this fanfiction, I really don't want to, because I really like this story! So if you don't want to lose Namikaze Naruto, then keep up the reviews!**

 **WARNING: THIS WILL ONLY BE FIVE CHAPTERS IN THIS FANFICTION, IF THIS FAFNFICTION IS RECEIVED WELL I WILL REWRITE THE ENTIRE SERIES**

 **WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE**

 **WARNING: ANY DBZ FANS WHO WANT A FANFICTION WRITE A REVIEW REQUESTING ONE**

 **WARNING: "Human Speech" " _BIJUU SPEECH_ " 'Human thought' ' _BIJUU SPEECH_ ' *flashback* Ninjustu (BOLD)**

 **WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN/NARUTO THE LAST/ OR BORUTO THE MOVIE CHARACTERS, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES**

 **WARNING: CHANGE POINT OF VIEW: VVVVV_CHARACTER_VVVVV, TIME SKIP: -AMOUNT OF TIME SKIPPED-**

 **WARNING: SAKURA FANS THERE IS LOTS OF SAKURA BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER SHE WILL BE RELIEVED IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

 **ANYWHO**

Chapter 4: The 1st year of the Academy

-AFTER ACEDEMY IS DISMISSED-

"So Naruto-kun, where's your place?" I ask wondering where the son of the 4th hokage lives. "Oh, it's not far from the hokage's tower." Replied Naruto as he started running towards the hokage's tower. He went up to a door labeled "Namikaze Main House-Hold."

"This can't be your ENTIRE'S clan house, can it?" I asked, "Well Sauske-kun to answer your question actually it can. You see, my dad, my mom, and me are the only surviving people of the Namikaze Clan, if my mom would have died, or my dad never married, it would be a dead clan." Explained Naruto.

He walked in yelling, "MOM, DAD I'M HOME!" Sauske wasn't quite sure Naruto should do that, he had heard about the legendary rage of Uzimaki Namikaze Kushina, or the Raging Redhead, as his mother caller her.

"We know." Replied the 4th hokage as he appeared in front of them in a yellow flash. "Hokage-Sama." I said politely, "No need to call me that here, you can just call me Minato." Replied the Hokage, "ok, Minato-San." I replied.

"Well, Well, Well, look who we got here, so Naruto you made a friend eh." Kushina said. I flinched, and hid behind Naruto, 'I probably have a face like my entire clan just got slaughtered.' I think to myself. "It's ok, I won't get mad at you unless you get my boy in trpuble, now will you get Naruto into trouble?" asks the Red-Headed Kunoichi, "no-nonono- No I won't Namikaze-sama." I said, shivering. "Oh, just call me Kushina!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_NARUTO_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

-6 MONTHS-

"So, mom what are we doing today?" I asked. "Well, today you're going to meet jiraya-sama." Replied my mom. "Jiraya-sama? Why am I JUST meeting him today, isn't he my god-father?" I asked curious exactly why I wasn't allowed to meet him until today. "Well, Naruto, he has a certain - 'Nature'- that you weren't allowed to know about till you were older." His mom half explained

"Wait." I said, "Are you saying my godfather, one of the strongest ninja in the world, one of the three sennin shinobi, the legendary toad sage, is a PERVERT?!" I asked bemused. "yup," my mom replied calmly.

"AND HERE I AM THE LEDGENARY SENNIN OF KONAHA, THE SAGE OF THE TOADS, I AMMMMMMMM JIRAYAAAAAAAA SAMA!" replied a man that had just appeared on top of a giant frog? no toad, doing a pose on top of a giant toad in a red vest with a greyish-green kimino. Along with the same choice of color for the pants, he had standard shinobi chain-mail under his pants and a black shirt with more chain meal under his kimino.

He also had square gloves, and sage boots, he even had a sage konaha head-band he had long spiky-hair with a blood-red streaks going all the way down his face!

"So you're a, pervy-sage?" I asked hoping that he would be honest, his face deadpanned, "So your mother mis-informed you about my research?" he asked with a glint in his eye, that I knew meant that his 'research' wasn't something either of my parents or Iruka-sensei would have liked.

"Yes, I told him the truth about the research." kushina said DEADLY calm, the way she gets when she expects someone to obey her, if they didn't well, it's just isn't worth it. Just then my Dad appeared in a yellow flash of light.

"Naruto, let's go." He said with an urgent tone in his voice. "Ok, dad. Bye mo-." I tried but we already disappeared, and appeared in front of sauske's house. "Trust me, you don't want to be around when Jiraya-sensai, and ka-chan fight, it's not pretty," he said as he disappears in a flash of light.

"Well, dad I'm just gonna – trust you on this one." I said as I turned to knock on Sauske's door, but itatchi-san had already opened it, "Ah, hello Naruto-kun, sauske's in his room, if you want to play, he actually about to go out, and train will you join him?" he asks. "Yeah, thanks Itatchi-san." I agree. "No problem." He replies, as I run into sauske's room,

"Hi, Sauske-kun." I greet him with a hand raised, he looks up, from tightening his shurikin holster, "Hi Naruto-kun, I'm about to go out training, care to join me?" He asks, "Yup" I reply. "oh, you don't have a shurikin holster with you, I don't have a second, let's go by your house." He advices,

"No need." I reply with a sly look on my face I retrieve a scroll from my back, and unroll it, "See, this scroll has all my training supplies." I explain. "How?" he asks, "Just watch." I advise, " **FUINJUSTU ART: LOW LEVEL UNSEAL**!" I say, and a shurikin holster and a backpack appear, I put the scroll in the back-pack, and strap my shurikin holster, to my leg,

"Let's go!" I sat ready to go, as were walking down to Training-ground 10, Sauske asks, "Where did you learn fuinjustu, my mom doesn't even know much." Sauske asks, "Well, my mom's clan, the Uzimaki, were Fuinjustu Masters, so she taught me!" I reply. "

That's so cool, anyways why don't we show ALL of our justu, E ranks are 1 point, D ranks are 5 points, C ranks are 10 points, B ranks are 20 points, A rank, are 40 points, and Kekkie Genkai, are 50 points, whoever has more points wins!"

"Ok." I agree, 'even If I haven't mastered the tajuu kage bushin no justu, I can still use it!' I think. "Ok, I'll go first." Says Sauske, "First, **Katon: Gokakyu no justu**!" He said, releasing a giant fire ball, "ok Sauske kun you got 10 points, I'll go next, **Kage Bushin no justu**!" I said making 5 identical clones. "You sure these are solid clones" Sauske asks.

"Well, test out your next justu on them." I suggest, "Ok Naruto-kun, **Katon: shurikin no justu**!" He said, throwing a flaming shurikin at one of them, and the clone got out a kunai, and blocked it, but it caught fire in the process,

"HOT, HOT!" says my clone dispelling itself. "Well, Naruto-kun, the current score, is you 20 points, for a B rank, and 15 points for me, for a c and d rank." Says Sauske counting on his fingers. "Me next!" I declare, " **Fuuton: Kemuri Domu no justu** beat that!" I say, creating a smoky dome out of wind.

"ok how about only 3 justu! So were not doing this forever!" suggests Sauske. "Good idea Sauske-Kun!" I agree, "for my final justu **Tajuu Kage Bushin no justu**!" I reply making 50 identical clones. "WHERE WERE YOU HIDING THAT A RANK! Anyway your final score is 65 points! I'll steal win though!"

He declared " **Katon: Kyuuka no justu**!" Sauske said, his body heating up, then making a pretty cool explosion, I jumped out of the way just in time, "WOOH, THAT WAS SOO COOL! But. . ." I murmur, "IT' S ONLY A C RANK, MEANING YOU ONLY HAVE 25 POINTS I WIN!" I declared victoriously.

"Well, whatever Naruto-kun, that was steal a good match" Sauske replied sounding defeated, "Yeah, if I hadn't have studied the next step to the kage bushin justu, we would've tied!" I replied, Impressed. "Let's go practice shurikin-justu, I'll beat you at than Naruto-kun!"

-6 MONTHS-

"Today, will be the last day of the 1st year, here are the results, the Rocokie of the year, is Namikaze Naruto!" Announced Iruka proudly, "Goo-od j-od Naru-Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata complemented, "Way to go buddy!" Sauske also complemented, "Well Akuma-baka (Stupid demon) you probably sabotaged Sauske-kun's work, that the's only reason A DEMON could get top scores!" the pinky Sakura said honestly.

"Sakura! I didn't sabatoge his work! Me and him are friends,"I say to the pinkette,"YEAH, YOU CAN'T EVEN DO A SIMPLE NINJUSTU! NARUTO HAS A, ARANK" Sauske roared at Sakara, Sakara looked like she was trying to swallow 3 water melons at a time, "You even used a Genjustu, to make Sauske mean, Naruto CAN'T DO A, A RANK NINJUSTU!" Sakura growled at Naruto.

"Sakura, apologize right now, you too sauske- "Iruka tried to say but Naruto interrupted, "It's ok, even if I AM the son of the 4th hokage it is pretty hard to believe that an 8-year-old can do a, A rank ." "Well, at least your kinda smar- "Sakara didn't get to finish,

"I've got a bet how about it Iruka-Sensei, if I prove I can do a, A rank, then Sakura has to apologize, then she has to be the Taijustu target for a whole month next year, if I can't visa versa, Sauske has to apologize, and I have to be the Taijustu target, deal?" Naruto supplied.

"Hmm, Sakura, Sauske do you agree?" asked Iruka, "Yes." Sakura said with confidence, "I agree, I've already seen him do it once." Agreed Sauske. "Ok, everyone outside, we'll finish announcing ranks after wards, everyone said," YEAH!" they wanted to see the son of the 4th hokage get totally humiliated, or would they?

"Ok everyone ready." I asked ready to start, "YEAH!" everyone agreed. "Good luck Naruto-kun!" said Sauske, "Show everyone why your better than me!" sauske said, "Go-oo-od luck Naru-na-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata, "ready to get adopted by bandits, Akuma-baka." Said the Haruno, "Thank you Hinata-chan, Sauske-kun!" I said ready to go,

"Sakura-san I'm about to show you why I'm the 4th's Son, **Tajuu Kage Bushin no justu**!" I yelled surprising everyone, including Iruka, as 125 identical clones appeared "That's the Multi Shadow clone Technique, that is defiantly an A rank technique! Iruka said in Awe.

"HOW DID A DEMON DO THAT!" Sakara yelled in surprise, "Well he is kinda cute." Said the Blonde Ino yanamaka. Making me blush a little, "thanks Ino-san!" I replied, "Well, Namikaze Naruto wins the bet, that means, Sakura apologize to Sauske, and Naruto-kun, and Sakura you're the taijustu target for the 1st month of the second year." Said Iruka sheepishly, making Sakura go pale.

"Your gonna make, me, Sakura Haruno Apologize to a Akuma-baka, I was already gonna apologize to Sauske-kun." Sakura replied, "Make that 2 months." Added Iruka, making the little pinky drop a little, then she straightened saying, "no."

"3 months behind the arena then," Iruka suggested, it made me feel a little sad, 'wow, well it's not her fault it was probably her uncle' I thought. "It's ok, only one month, and I'll help her." I said "But, you won." Iruka said, "All I really wanted her to apologize to was Sauske, and she did so I'm satisfied." I said, sakura looked really surprised.

-20 MINUTES-

"The Top Shinobi is . . . Uchiha Sauske, and the Top Kunoichi is . . . Hyuuga Hinata!" Said Iruka proudly. Que fan girls, FOR SAUSKE:" YAY!" FOR HINATA:" WHAAAAAAAA?" "4th place is Kiba inuzuka . . ." started Iruka. "hey sauske-kun." I whispered, "yeah." He whispered back, "wanna come over to my house, after class." I ask.

"Yeah." Sauske agreed, "Then we can spar afterword!" Suggested Sauske, "And finally dead last is. . . Ariko Uchiha!" said Iruka without much pride in his voice, the boy looked like he just dropped off a cliff, "It's okay Ariko-kun, how bout' I train you this summer?" sauske suggested, "Yes, thank you Sauske-kun!" the boy agreed. "Well, I can't wait till' next year!" I say looking forward to everything!

 **AUTHERS NOTE: Hey guy's Honestly I've found it really Hard to get reviews, and by the end of the week, I'll have posted chapter 5, soooo I changing it up a bit, If I can get 150 vistors to the story by chapter 5 I will continue, but reviews, are still very much wanted! By the way I've broken the 2000-word Mark! YESS! Please if anyone has any ways to help improve the story, it would be highly appreciated if you told me so, thanks see ya Sunday!**

 **Ninjustu Mentioned: Fuuton: Kemuri Domu no justu/ Katon: Gokakyou no justu/ Katon: shurikin no justu/ Kage Bushin no justu/ Tajuu Kage Bushin no justu/** **Katon: Kyuuka no justu**

 **Translation: Wind Release: Smoke Dome Technique**

 **Summary: It creates a dome out of wind or, smoke, it's hardness and color depend on the user.**

 **Translation: Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Technique**

 **Summary: It creates a fire ball that size varies depending on the user**

 **Translation: Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Summary: It creates solid clones that look exactly like the user**

 **Translation: Multi Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Summary: It creates many, solid clones that look exactly like the user**

 **Translation: Fire Release: Flame Sphere Technique**

 **Summary: It heats up the body of the user, then explodes outward, in a FIERY EXPLOSION!**

 **Parings:**

 **Naruto Participant's:**

 **Hinata (Votes 1)/Ino/Sakara/Karin/Temari/Fu**

 **Sauske Participant's:**

 **Hinata/Ino (Votes 1)/Sakara (Votes 2)/Karin/Temari/Fem. Haku**

 **Chapter 5: The Middle to End of the Academy**

"And don't forget to bring your lunch!" Kushina called out before he could leave 'oh no not again.' I thought. "Got it!" I responded, holding up his lunch with *Cough Cough* no ramen *Cough Cough* "And your backpack?" she asks worried. I decided to respond by walking out the door shouting, "Bye Mom." Sure there would be serious hell to pay later, but he could always stay at Sauske's until things cooled off.

 **Please review!**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT 1

**ANOUNCMENT**

 **Hey guys, I'm very grateful for all the great reviews I'm getting, but some of my story and account aspects are very off, and to be honest, I have NO idea how to work most of the stuff on fanfiction, also if you guys are wondering why my patterns so off, It's because I was testing my few loyal readers! From which I will be taking ideas from, anyone who reviews, positively at least 3 times, will be shouted out EACH chapter regardless if you reviewed that chapter or not.**

 **I just going to admit it: I CAN'T FIND MY OWN FANFICTION ANYWARE! The only place I can find it is on my own account! Is it like that with all fanfictions, where the author can't find it unless on their own account, I'm pretty sure not, cause when I wasn't logged and I was looking I STILL COULD'NT FIND IT. Any who, let's move on.**

 **After reading COUNTLESS fanfictions, I've almost always seen like, a question to answer in the reviews, or a preview for the next chapter, SO I've decided to do both, the first is a QUESTION OF THE DAY, which will be asked, by Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, or Sauske respectfully. And yes I will try to add some humor to that to, any who. I will also be including a preview, of the next chapter!**

 **And finally I will not shout out ALL of the people who have reviewed positively:**

 _ **unidentified**_

 _ **It's a pretty good fanfiction, but increase the chapter length!**_

 _ **AnimeKing211**_

 _ **I vote for Naruto and Hinata as a pairing. Awesome chapter, though.**_

 _ **And the next ones a pairing suggestions so I'll do em' a solid a shout them out to!**_

 _ **somethingreallystupid**_

 _ **Can I vote for both Hinata and Fuu pairing for Naruto? I want both, but if have to choose than Hinata.**_

 _ **Cadelorbe12**_

 _ **narusaku for the lelz**_

 **I'm SOOO grateful that people are steel support me, PLEASE, someone volunteer to be my beta reader, so you can read my chapters before I release.**

 **Anyways please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Middle to the End

Naruto the Namikaze

 **Well, guys I'M BACK, sorry about the no new chapters, so I'm gonna try to post AS MANY chapters as possible this week! Goku: Guess who else is back! Kiritoxsandwhiches: OHH HELLL NAH, GETTA OUTA HERE RIGHT NOW GOKU! I RESPECT DBZ, but NOT in my fanfiction! Goku: muffin button. Kiritoxsandwhiches: (glares at Goku with murderous intent obvious in his glare, RUN GOKU!) what. Did. You. Just. Say?**

 **Goku: I said, "Muffin Buut- "(Gets interrupted by a punch to the face blasting him to the tree) kiritoxsandwhiches: BRING IT ON BLONDE! (Goku's hair turns blue and stands up) Goku: Let's go, winner gets the fanfiction! Kiritoxsandwhiches: SCREW YOU LETS DO THIS TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU! Goku: KAAA-MEE-HAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAA!**

 **Kirito12x: Well guys this should be over by the 12th chapter. At least. Anyways review, and enjoy the story! Kiritoxsandwhiches: You better get back here you BAS-HIGH PITCH BEEPING NOICES-D! Goku: PLEASE MERCY!**

 **WARNING: THIS WILL ONLY BE FIVE CHAPTERS IN THIS FANFICTION, IF THIS FAFNFICTION IS RECEIVED WELL I WILL CONTINUE this FANFICTION**

 **WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE**

 **WARNING: ANY DBZ FANS WHO WANT A FANFICTION WRITE A REVIEW REQUESTING ONE**

 **WARNING: "Human Speech" 'BIJUU SPEECH' (Human thought) /BIJUU SPEECH/ *flashback* –Ninjustu-**

 **WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN/NARUTO THE LAST/ OR BORUTO THE MOVIE CHARACTERS, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES (BUT I WISH I DID)**

 **WARNING: CHANGE POINT OF VIEW: VVVVV_CHARACTER_VVVVV, TIME SKIP: -AMOUNT OF TIME SKIPPED-**

 **WARNING: TO ALL SAKURA, INO, OR DANZO FANS, THERE WILL BE SAKURA/INO/DANZO BASHING IN THIS CHAPTER, THEY WILL BE RELIEVED LATER ON, BESIDES DANZO**

 **ANYWHO**

Chapter 5: The Middle to the end of the Academy

-1 SUMMER FULL OF *FUN* RED HEADS LATER-

"And don't forget to bring your lunch!" Kushina called out before he could leave 'oh no not again.' I thought. "Got it!" I responded, holding up my lunch with *Cough Cough* no ramen *Cough Cough* "And your backpack?" she asks worried. I decided to respond by walking out the door shouting, "Bye Mom." Sure there would be serious hell to pay later, but he could always stay at Sauske's until things cooled off.

He got to the academy a short time later, "What's up Naruto-kun." Sauske greeted as he raised his hand to Naruto, "Nothing really." I responded. "Hi Namikaze-San" Ariko greeted bowing his head in respect, "Cut the formal stuff, I thought I told you that last week, Ariko-kun." I replied not really in the mood to be 'polite'

"I'm sorry Nami- I mean Naruto-san." Ariko apologized, "Jeez, some ones wound up. Whatever." I said to no one in particular. Walking towards my class room, during the summer I hadn't learned any new justu, apparently, those were all the justu that my mom could teach me, besides, WAY more advance seals, so mom wasn't any help.

Dad just said, "I only have one thing that I can teach you right now, and that's, a justu that I was hoping jiraya-sensai could teach you, and no it's not the ' **Peeping no justu** ' The other ones you'll have to wait till' your older to learn." Basically dad was pulling the, 'I'm the hokage so you have to listen to me, my justu are FAR to superior to yours, so you can't learn them.' Cliché.

Jiraya-sensei, or as I liked to call him pervy-sage, wasn't helping either, he gave me a B RANK WIND STYLE ninjustu to practice, I barely get the justu itself, much less perform it, he said, "Until you at least half-way master it I will not be teaching you ANY other justu." It was **Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi** I mean COME ON!

Just then Iruka-sensei walked in, "Well, it looks like everyone's here let's get started!

-8 months later-

And the Rookie of the year is Sauske Uchiha, "YEAH!" Sauske shouted victoriously, "WHY!" I Shouted. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sakura squealed. "Top Shinobi is . . . Naruto Namikaze! And the Top Kunoichi is Hinata Hyuga!" Iruka said, mentally congratulating them.

"Bye, everyone, have a good summer, and don't forget, next year we will be learning the first of the 3 basic Academy Ninjustu, the Hendge, practice this summer and don't forget, bye everyone!" Iruka said, as students were streaming out.

"Well, that just means, that I'll beat you next year, Sauske!" I say to him, "In your dreams, blonde!" Sauske replies, and they run off to practice shurikin!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_MINATO_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"No! I won't have you kill the Uchiha clan Danzo!" I shouted at a man with a white robe, that was covering his left arm, and bandages his left eye, Danzo. "Lord Fourth, they WILL wage war on the shinobi village, whether you like or not they will kill us!" Danzo shouted back. "Look I've been telling you NO for years, and even had to make itatchi a higher position then you! I will completely shut down root if I have to, they would be quite useful as NORMAL anbu!" I concluded.

"I'll kill them myself then!" He shouted, then disappeared. "DAMN IT!" I shouted in outrage. "Kakashi!" I called, "Yes sir." A man with silver hair, and a fox mask replied, "Get, Tenzo, Kushina, and itatchi, and go get Danzo! I ordered the silver haired teen, he disappeared with a, "Yes Lord Fourth." 'Damn it!' I think, 'I hope itatchi is ready, we have to take down Danzo NOW!' I think to myself,

Just then Shisui Uchiha, opens the door with a kunai in his chest, "Dan-zo . . . ki- . . .lled, mo-st . . .of th-e cla-lan, itatchi st-oped . . . him." The Uchiha said, then fell to the ground, I immediately rush over, "MEDICS, HOKAGES OFFICE NOW!" My voice rings through the building, and through the town. By the time the medical ninja got there I was already gone in a flash of yellow light.

I appear a couple feet behind itatchi, and look around, Danzo was dead, he was being burned by, a black flame? Corpses of Uchiha member were littered around the clan's part of the village, but I could see a couple of survivors, "Itatchi." I call out my voice sore,

"He will pay." Itatchi said turning around, "HE WILL PAY!" He screamed in rage, his eyes. . . they turned in a swirling pattern, and then into the Mangekyo sharingon! I turn around to see Kakashi helping survivors into beds, "How many survivors Kakashi? I ask, "About ten." He says, with a tiny hint of emotion.

"Eight children, and two adults." Kakashi informs me sadly, "Including, Itatchi, and Sauske?" I ask hoping that he had forgotten to include them, "Yes." He said. "As soon as we got here, Itatchi and I swept the area, Sauske's still at shurikin practice." Kakashi says. Just then I hear a young voice, "Mama, papa?" the boy asks uncertainly, Minato walks toward the house where the voice was coming from.

The young Sauske Uchiha was looking at his parents, who were dis limbed, and eyes, were not in their corpses, with wide eyes, "MAMA, PAPA, no stop joking around, get up, get up, GET UP!" The young boy screams in rage shaking his parents, His sharingon awaking in both eyes. "Sauske, there gone." I say to the young boy my voice almost braking. "The-y can't be, WHO DID THIS!" He screamed at me, running outside.

He ran into itatchi, who also had tears in his eyes, hugging sauske itatchi said, "Don't worry little brother, the man who did this, will-will never return to the hidden leaf village." Itatchi informs sauske. I call out to Kakashi, "Go over to the ROOT hq, inform all members of root, that the ROOT is officially disbanded. Tear it down."

-4 MONTHS-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_SAUSKE_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

'Why?' I thought as I walked to the Academy. "Why are mama, and papa dead, why are most of my clan-mates dead, why is everything so dead!" I yell as I walk to the academy, legs shaking in rage. Just then Naruto walked up to me, and started walking with me, Naruto had been the first one I told about my parents.

Naruto didn't say I'm so sorry, or I give you my pity or anything. He just sat listened, nodding, his head mourning with me," Hey." He said, "why don't we take the long way around." He suggests, pointing to a road that was the longer path to the academy.

All I did was nod my head. 'At least I still have Naruto.' I thought, 'and Onii-kun!' I thought trying to cheer myself up. We walked to the academy, and entered, as we walked to the class room Naruto said, "Don't worry things will get better, I promise." He said!

We entered the class-room last, Sakura, 'or as I like to call her, forehead-baka' was arguing with Ino who should sit with me, So I made up their minds for them, by sitting by Naruto, who was sitting by Hinata. Neither Sakura, nor Ino noticed until Iruka-sensei walked through the door, "Sakura, Ino, quit arguing and sit down." Iruka ordered the girls. They both sat down on the same booth, on opposites sides, and looked away from each other, and unlucky enough Sakura was on MY side.

"SAUSKE-KUN!" she yelled, sauske shuddered. "Class, today we will be having a review, of the Henge justu." Iruka said, Every-body groaned including me. "Naruto Namikaze, you're up first!" ok agreed Naruto. " **HENGE** ," he said turning into a naked woman, with clouds covering her body parts, Iruka-sensei fell back with a massive Nose-bleed,

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled, "Fine, fine, **HENGE**!" Naruto repeated, turning into an exact replica of the 4th hokage, then transformed back. "Very good, next Kiba inuzuka!" Iruka yelled, calling out various members of the class.

Everyone transformed into someone different, Kiba, a kid with a gray hoodie, and black shorts, and standard shinobi sandals he had sharp, teeth, and red marks going down his face, turned into a tiger, hinata her father, sakura me 'EWW',

shino, a kid who had a trench coat, gloves, boots, basically almost NO skin showing, a giant bug, Ino into her father like hinata, shikamaru, a lazy kid with shinobi under-armor, a vest, and some white shorts, into a shoji board, choji, a fat kid with a green vest, and the Akimachi symbol on a white shirt with grey shorts, into a giant bag of barbeque chips, and finally me into my brother, Itatchi.

"Good, good everyone, now let's start today's class!" Iruka said a little too cheery.

-AFTER CLASSES-

I turned out to be right, HE WAS too cheery, we basically read the history books the ENTIRE TIME! Anyways I started towards the shurikin practice field when I LITERALLY ran into Naruto, "MOM, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Naruto shouted running towards sauske, "HOW DARE YOU TURN INTO THAT, I WILL STOMP YOU UNTIL JIRAYA-SAMA HAS TO HELP YOU HIMSELF!" Naruto's mom yelled as she ran after him.

"GOD HELP YOU JIRAYA, AFTER I'M DONE WITH NARUTO, YOUR NEEEEEXT!" Naruto's mom ranted, just then Naruto ran into him, "You gotta help me Sauske, please ple- "he was interrupted by Kushina's fist, Kushina picks up the unconscious boy, and drags him towards the hokage's tower.

She stops by the academy as she sees Iruka, "I'm sorry for Naruto's behavior, we'll be going now." Iruka just stares at them, I walked over to Iruka, "Do you think Naruto will be ok?" I ask Iruka, "hmm, depends if Naruto decides to say she's right and he's wrong, if he doesn't, probably not," he said calmly, "Naruto's a tough kid, he'll be alright." He reassures me, I start towards the shurikin field, 'be smart Naruto.' I thought as I got out my first shurikin.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_NARUTO_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

-AROUND 2 YEARS (A LITTLE LESS)-

"At the end of this week, we will be doing the gennin exams!" Iruka says to the class, "You will have to be able to do a **Henge** , **bushin** , and a **Kawarimi**." Iruka explains. 'Let me guess that's not all.' I guess in my head, "But that's not all- "Iruka says 'Score.' I think, "There will also be a written, and Taijustu test." Iruka explains. "Go home, and practice, remember at the end of the week!" he reminds us

"Hey Naruto-kun, wanna spar?" Sauske asks, "Of course!" I agree, as we walk to the sparing field we start talking, "Hey sauske, you know were tied, and this is the last year, meaning whoever wins this year, wins!" I say to sauske, you see we had a contest who could get rookie of the year more, so far, for 4 years, I won the first, and third, and he won the fourth, and second!

"I'll win, you'll see!" He says to me, we just arrived at the sparing field, "Let's begin." I say, he nods, then we take off, I feign a punch, then try an axe kick but he anticipated that, and caught my foot, the he twirled my leg and threw me.

I span in midair, then landed on my feet, " **FUUTON: KAZENAMI JUSTU**!" I yelled releasing a wave of wind, knocking Sauske off his feet, and blowing him into a tree, before, he could finish his Gokakyou Justu, then I ran at him with a kunai in my hand ready to finish the spar, but he flashed a ram seal at the last minute, and a piece of wood, replaced sauske. "Damn It sauske!" I growl, then sauske says, " **Gokakyou no Justu**!" This time it was my turn to be hit I tried to avoid it but it was too big.

"Got ya!" he says as jumps down from the branch, " **Kage Bushin no justu**!" I say making 10 shadow clones around him, I hid in a bush, getting ready to attack, "Attack!" yelled the head shadow clones, sauske activated his sharingon, he had two tomes in both eyes.

One shadow clone kicked upwards, but Sauske caught it and stabbed the clones back with a kunai, then he did a round-house kick effectively cutting down two shadow clones, but two more clones, grabbed his arms, and a third tried punch his face, but sauske kicked him in the chest dispelling him.

'I gotta move fast, he's already got 4/10 clones down, and still going.' I think, then sauske elbowed the shadow clones holding him, letting him go free, "Thanks, **Gokakyou no Justu**!" he says releasing a giant fire ball from his mouth destroying all but one.

Then he threw a kunai, at the last one, but I switched with it, and blocked it, then I charged him kunai in hand, we exchanged blows, but finally I found a hole in his defense, I axe kicked again, and he brought his left arm to block it, so his left was open.

I quickly retreated, my leg, and used my right leg to spin kick his left chest, hitting its target, my foot slammed into sauske, but he kept hold of my foot, I kicked his jaw, then he uppercutted me, throwing me up, " **Fuuton: Kemuri Domu no justu**!"I said, creating an air dome around myself I charged sauske, and before you knew it both of are kunai's were against the others chest.

"Go-od . . Match Na-ruto!" Sauske panted, "Same here, Sauske!" I pant as well. "Let's go see what Itatchi's doing!" I say as we run towards the Uchiha complex!

 **AUTHERS NOTE: Hey guys I'm back from fighting Goku, it turns out he just wanted to go home, kirito12x: yeeeeaaaghhh right! Kiritoxsandwiches: I'm not even gonna start. Anyways, I hope you loved that, chapter 6 will be out by Sunday, I won't do another test, but polling for parings will be highly appreciated, those will be closed by chapter 10 remember!**

 **Ninjustu Mentioned: Peeping no justu/ Fuuton: Dai** **Kamaitachi** **justu/ Henge justu/ Bushin Justu /** **Kawarimi justu/ Fuuton: Kazenami justu / Katon: Gokakyou no justu / Kage Bushin no justu / Fuuton: Kemuri Domu no justu**

 **Translation: Peeping Technique**

 **Summary: The user will use this justu to hide without being seen, while spying on girls in the hot springs**

 **Translation: Wind Release: Sythe Cyclone Technique**

 **Summary: The user uses a weapon most commonly a sythe, to create a cyclone of wind with fuuton chakra**

 **Translation: Transformation Technique**

 **Summary: The user uses a coat of chakra like a disguise, of a** **living or non living object**

 **Translation: Clone Technique**

 **Summary:** **It creates a illousion that looks exactly like the user (not genjustu)**

 **Translation:** **Kawarimi justu**

 **Summary: The user, uses chakra and change place with another object**

 **Translation: Wind Release: Wind Wave Technique**

 **Summary: The user infuses wind chakra into the air, and turns it into a powerful blast of chakra**

 **Translation: Fire Release: Great Fire ball Technique**

 **Summary:** **it creates a fire ball that size varies depending on the user**

 **Translation: Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Summary:** **It creates solid clones that look exactly like the user**

 **Translation: Wind Release: Smoke Dome Technique**

 **Summary:** **It creates a dome out of wind or, smoke, it's hardness and color depend on the user.**

 **Parings:**

 **Naruto Participant's:**

 **Hinata (1 vote) /Ino (Votes 0) /Sakara (Votes 0/Karin (Votes 0) /Temari (Votes 0) /Fu (Vote 0)**

 **Sauske Participant's :**

 **Hinata (Votes 0) /Ino (1 vote) /Sakara (2 votes) /Karin (Votes 0) /Temari (Votes 0) /FEM. Haku (Votes 0)**

 **Chapter 6: Graduation I became A Genin**

"Leave me alone!" I shout at the slited eye, "No, you will free me!" it says back, "Never, Tajuu Kage Bushin no justu!" I say creating 100 clones. "Haa, that will do nothing, AUGHHH!" it screams in agony, then I wake up. My mom was right above me. "Mom!" I call out, she looks startled, "Yes, Naruto?" she asks gently, "Mom, it was there again! The eye, the fox, the claw! Everything! WHAT IS IT! I respond.

"Honey, do you remember how I told you about the nine-tail fox attack, and how your father killed it." She asks, I nod. "Well, he didn't it's impossible. Instead there sealed inside, a human baby, there called jinjuriki. Then everything made since, the stares, the dreams, the long fingernails, when I get to mad. My mom looks at me in understanding.

"That's right, you are the Kyuubi jinjuriki!"

 **Naruto: Todays question of the day is: Who's your favorite Naruto Character? Please let it be me guys! Kakashi: Acutually Naruto most of the time I'm their favorite character (he chuckles) Naruto: OHH YEAH! SEXY JUSTU! Kakashi: really? (Giant nose bleed) Naruto: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Graduation I became A Genin

**Naruto the Namikaze**

 **Hey guys back with chapter 6, anyways, It's getting harder, and harder to write down EVERY justu, that was in the chapter, so, do you want me to ONLY put translations, and summaries for new justu, or every justu in the chapter please review which you want. Goku: IIIIIIII'MMMM BAAACK, I like muffins. Kiritoxsandwhiches: (Does ram seal) Amaterasu. Goku: (Burning) WHYYYYYYYY! Kiritoxsandwhiches: Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: THIS WILL ONLY BE FIVE CHAPTERS IN THIS FANFICTION, IF THIS FAFNFICTION IS RECEIVED WELL I WILL REWRITE THE ENTIRE SERIES**

 **WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE**

 **WARNING: ANY DBZ FANS WHO WANT A FANFICTION WRITE A REVIEW REQUESTING ONE**

 **WARNING: "Human Speech" " _BIJUU SPEECH_ " 'Human thought' ' _BIJUU THOUGHT_ ' *flashback* Ninjustu (Bold)**

 **WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN/NARUTO THE LAST/ OR BORUTO THE MOVIE CHARACTERS, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES**

 **WARNING: CHANGE POINT OF VIEW: VVVVV_CHARACTER_VVVVV, TIME SKIP: -AMOUNT OF TIME SKIPPED-**

 **WARNING: THERE WILL BE VARIOUS CHARACTER BASHING BEWARE**

 **ANYWHO**

Chapter 6: Graduation I became A Genin

-4 days later-

"Leave me alone!" I shout at the slited eye, " _No, you will free me_!" it says back, "Never, **Tajuu Kage Bushin no justu**!" I say creating 100 clones. " _Haa, that will do_ _nothing, AUGHHH_!" it screams in agony, then I wake up. My mom was right above me. "Mom!" I call out, she looks startled, "Yes, Naruto?" she asks gently, "Mom, it was there again! The eye, the fox, the claw! Everything! WHAT IS IT?!" I respond.

"Honey, do you remember how I told you about the nine-tail fox attack, and how your father killed it." She asks, I nod. "Well, he didn't it's impossible. Instead there sealed inside, a human baby, there called jinjuriki." Then everything made since, the stares, the dreams, the long fingernails, when I get too mad. My mom looks at me in understanding.

"That's right, you are the Kyuubi jinjuriki." she says surprisingly calm considering the subject. "What, no!" I shout in disbelief! "Nononononnono! I'm not the jinjuriki! Dad would never do that! SHUT UP!" I yell, there was no way that was true. I was just dreaming. Yeah I'd wake up.

"Th-this is just a dream, I'll wake up, and none of this will have ever happened." I say starting to calm down. My mom just looked at me sadly, "Honey, thi-this is. real." She said sadly, "NOO, please stop lying there's no way!" I shout, I close my eyes. "Bye dream-mom." I exclaim happily!

I pinch myself, real hard, "OWCH!" I say looking up, it wasn't a dream this was . . . really happening. "Why?" I ask a single tear drops from my face, "WHY!" I scream, then ask, "I'll find him, and ask him myself!" I yell enraged, 'WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY!' I think," AUGGHHH!" I yell in outrage, as I jump towards the hokage tower!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_MINATO_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I was discussing business with Kakashi when I heard the scream, "AUGGHHH!" I heard Naruto scream, at first it seemed like he was hurt, but then I decided it sounded more like outrage, "Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He burst through the window with a kunai in his hand, he looked like he had just woken up, he had his pajama's on.

"WHY!" He screamed, "WHY DID YOU SEAL THIS DAMN FOX IN ME!" he screamed at me. His look was a mix in-between a look of hated, and betrayal. "Look, Naruto I'm soo sorry, but please let me explain!" I practically begged, Kakashi stood in, "Naruto, your father didn't have any other choice. It was to save the hidden leaf- "he didn't get to finish,

"TO SAVE THE VILLAGE, OK FOR WHAT FOR THE VILLAGERS TO HATE ME, TRY TO KILL ME!" he roared at me. "I DON'T EVEN CARE! I WOULDN'T HAVE CARED IF YOU DIDN'T LIE TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE!" He roared more. "Naruto, I understand your confusion, and even more your anger, but please listen to me- "I tried to condole him,

"I'm, I'm not the one who sealed the Kyuubi in you." I said, causing Naruto to literally fall over. Even Kakashi looked like he was about to call me, 'mom' "Sir, YOU defeated the Kyuubi, if you didn't seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto who did?" even Naruto wanted to know, "I don't know." I said back, not lying I had a suspicion of Madara Uchiha, but I don't know for certain.

"But, I would have done the same thing." I said to Naruto making him look up to me in confusion. "Naruto, look. I believed that you could control the Nine-tails better than anyone else, I ju-just know." I say confidently.

"Really you believe in me? You believe I can not only hold the demon, but control, and befriend him?" he asks me disbelief. "Yes." I nod, he runs to me, and hugs me tightly. "Here take this." I advise, and I give him the scroll, that contains, the **Hirashin**. "Is this-?" he asks, I nod, "Take it, and go pass that Exam!" I say to my boy proudly.

"Lord Hokage, if you didn't seal, then who?" Kakashi asks me again. "I have a suspicion, but for me to voice it would be devastating." I say to Kakashi. "Look, just get ready, and I SWEAR if your late, Kushina won't be the only one you'll have to avoid!" I yell at him with a serious look on my face, he just laughs, and disappears.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_NARUTO_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"YES!" I yell, 'Okay, it wasn't the best morning ever, but it had quickly turned into a great one!' I thought. Not only did his Father give him, the **Hirashin** , but also had said he believed in me! "I'll pass the EXAM!" I yell to konaha, some citizens were looking at me with hate.

I ran all the way to the academy, and ran into the room, "Sorry Iruka-Sensei!" I say, apologizing for being late. "That's alright Naruto-kun, you are only a few minutes late." Iruka says to me, I look around, the room, **(AUTHORS NOTE: Sauske is wearing similar to what he wears in the anime but it's black, and his pants are a little longer, besides that, he has a belt, with a Shurikin holster hanging on it, and black shinobi boots.**

 **Naruto is wearing a black Tee-shirt, with a red vest on top. Then he has a white belt, and black pants, that go to his ankles, then he has a blue that's a few shades darker of blue, then what sauske wore in the anime. Everyone else was wearing what they were wearing what they wore in the anime: AUTHOR'S NOTE OVER)**

Hinata was just looking at him, or at least un till' he looked at her, then her face went red, and she looked down. Sauske was looking at Iruka-Sensei expectantly. Sakura, and Ino were just glaring at each other. Choji was eating a bag of BBQ chips, and shikamaru was sleeping.

Kiba was petting Akamaru, and Shino was talking to his bugs, creepy. "Today is the day of the exams, as you all SHOULD be aware, first we be the written test." He explains, then he starts passing out test to everyone. "Come on!" I whisper to sauske,

"This 'll be easy Dobe." Sauske whispers back. Sauske was a bit less friendly then he was back then, but he was the only Uchiha this year, so he had to wear his clan's pride. They were still good friends. "Fine, Teme." I whisper back. I look at my paper in surprise it was for a chunin!

He could only tell cause Iruka sensei let him take it once, he had gotten 4 questions out of 7 correct, which Iruka found impressive. He could just tell Iruka, but then where'd the fun be. So he answered as much as he could, and raised his hand.

"Iruka-sensei, this is a chunin exam paper." I say to Iruka-Sensei, "Yeah, right your probably just saying that." Sakura said, making Naruto glare her way, Iruka took his paper, "This is a chunin paper, but the questions are FILLED OUT!" Iruka cried in surprise, Sakura looked very wary, and sunk in her seat, 'Hn, serves her right.' I think.

"Naruto, you passed the chunin paper." Iruka says, "Well, you definitely passed this part, Mizuka how come you gave the chunin paper to him?" Iruka asks Mizuka-Sensei who was obviously surprised that Naruto had passed.

"Well, I knew he was smart I wanted to find out how smart, and I underestimated you, Naruto." Mizuki said to Iruka, but was looking at me. Iruka looked satisfied, well is everyone finished?" Iruka asked Everyone nodded. "Good let's go to the Taijustu portion!" Iruka says to his class.

-TAIJUSTU TEST-

"Yes!" I shout, I was in 3rd for Taijustu, Sauske was 2nd, and Hinata was 1st. "Next is the Ninjustu test!" Iruka calls out, he starts calling for random students, after a while he finally called, "Namikaze Naruto!" I started walking towards the door, "G-go-good Lu-luck Naru-Naruto-ku-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"Ok do the **Henge justu**." Iruka says to me. "Ok, **Henge**!" I turned into Iruka. "Good, good, next **Kawarimi**." Iruka explains, " **Kawarimi**!" I call out switching places with a chair. "Good, now **bushin**." Iruka said, because of my Uzimaki chakra I couldn't do the bushin justu, not even my mom could.

But my dad had already signed a note saying I could use the Kage Bushin justu. "Here." I give him the note, and he nods, "You must make three perfect clones." I grin that'd be easy, " **Kage Bushin no Justu**!" I cry out making five perfect clones.

"Good, you are now an official Ninja of the Hidden leaf!" He says, and pats my shoulder, "Here." He gives me a hi-tai (Head-band) which I put on a black bandana, that my mom had already cut down to normal hi-tai size.

I tie it around my head, "Thank you!" I thank him, and hug him. I run out to the class room, "Look I passed!" I exclaim pointing to my new head-band. Sakura turned pale, sauske just had a grin on his face, and hinata looked happy.

"Lastly Tai Raiko." Iruka says, the kid follows him, "There is no reason YOU should become a ninja." Sakura says accusingly. "Sakura-san I've worked hard for this head-band, and I do deserve it!" I say to sakura, "Whatever." She says as she turns around. "Alright. That's the last student. Before you go here are the final results for students placing!" Iruka says to the class

"Rookie of the year is . . ." Iruka says, 'It's me!' I think in excitement. ". . . is a tie in between Sauske Uchiha, and Naruto Namikaze!" Iruka says proudly, "WHAT, A TIE!" Sauske and I demand in union. "Stop copying me Teme!" I shout at the copy-cat Uchiha, "No you stop copying me Dobe!" Sauske shouts back at me. "Now, now you two are the best students, but this year you tied, so sorry end of story." Iruka-sensei said as he shrugged.

"The Top shinobi is . . . Kiba Inuzuka, and the Top kunoichi is . . . Sakura Haruno!" Iruka-Sensei shouts to the class. "Take that Ino-pig! I'm better than you!" Sakara shouts at Ino, "Shut-up I don't really care. You should really stop insulting Naruto-kun." Ino said to sakura plainly.

Over the years, Ino had turned from a Sauske fan girl to a Naruto fan girl which Naruto really didn't mind. "Well everyone be here tomorrow to meet your sensei! You'll also find out which team you're being placed in!" Iruka calls out to the class.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Why are YOU here Baka!?" Sakura asks me, with a lot of a tone. "Don't you remember yesterday, I got a head-band!" I remind her pointing to my head-band. "Whatever." Sakura says to me turning around. "Hello students." Iruka greets his class. "Today you will be meeting your sensei, and learning which team you'll be placed on!" Iruka says to the class

"First up Team 7, are Naruto Namikaze," Iruka starts, 'ok, who am I being placed with?' I think, 'as long as it's not Sakura, I'll be fine!' I think to myself. ", Sakura Haruno, "Iruka continues, 'no!' I think, 'WHYWHYWHY!' I mentally scream to myself, "And Sauske Uchiha, you're jounin instructor is Kakashi Hatake!" Iruka finished.

"WHY SAKURA!" Sauske shout in union, again. "Cause, that's what the Hokage wanted now quiet." Iruka-sensei tells us. "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame!" Iruka-Sensei calls to the them, "Team 9 is still under formation, and Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yanamaka!" Iruka says to the class, "I'll see ya later!" He walks out of the class.

After a while of waiting, everyone else already meet their sensei, and had left, "COME ON!" I shout in irritation, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "I got it, I make him pay for making me wait!" I saw with an enough killing intent to make sakura back up.

I got up, and placed an eraser on the top of the door, and stuck it in, then I attached a ninja wire to it, then I ran it along the ceiling, and to a bag of flour, which I had conveniently found in the back of the room. "hehe, when that snot-nosed tardy jounin walks through the door, the flour will be triggered falling all over him!" I shout with joy!

Just then the jounin's gloved hand opens the door, and pokes his head in, the eraser falling on his head, "My first impression of the groups, you're a bunch of idiots." As soon as the silver headed jounin, Kakashi, the flour falls on his head, a faint trace of a smile appears on his mask, when he catches it, "Mabey not." He murmured.

 **AUTHERS NOTE: Well guys, sorry about getting this out SOOO late, but I have BEEN SOOO busy! I'm sorry! I know when I say this most of the time it doesn't happen, but I'll try to get the next one out by next Wednesday! Please leave your reviews, and polls! PLEEAASE!**

 **Ninjustu Mentioned: Tajuu Kage Bushin no justu/ Kage Bushin no justu/ Henge no justu/ Kawarimi no justu/ Bushin no justu**

 **Translation: Multi Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Summary: It creates many, solid clones that look exactly like the user**

 **Translation: Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Summary: It creates solid clones that look exactly like the user**

 **Translation: Transformation Technique**

 **Summary: The user uses a coat of chakra like a disguise, of a living or nonliving object**

 **Translation: Substitution Technique**

 **Summary: The user, uses chakra and change place with another object**

 **Translation: Clone Technique**

 **Summary: It creates an illusion that looks exactly like the user (not Genjustu)**

 **Parings:**

 **Naruto Participant's:**

 **Hinata (Vote 1) /Ino (Vote 0) /Sakara (Vote 0) /Karin (Vote 0) /Temari (Vote 1) /Fu (Vote 0)**

 **Sauske Participant's:**

 **Hinata (Vote 0) /Ino (Vote 1) /Sakara (Vote 2) /Karin (Vote 0) /Temari (vote 0) /FEM. Haku (Vote 0)**

 **Chapter 7: The Bell Test**

"Meet me up on the roof in 30 seconds." Kakashi says, I look at Sauske with wide eyes, "LET'S GO!" I say, I start jumping up, the stairs, Sauske, and Sakura in pursuit. I finally make it up the stairs, "Co-come on!" I pant. It took a few minutes but everyone finally made it up the stairs.

"Ok, now let's get to the introductions, I'll start." Kakashi starts, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes, and dislikes are classified. And, I've never thought about a dream, your guy's turn." Kakashi said, "All he told us was his name." Sakura mumbles under her breath. I nod in agreement.

"Your next pinky."

 **Kakashi: Today's question of the day is: What is your Chakra affinity? Sauske: Most people's chakra nature in the Fire country is fire like mine, natures like water, and wind are rare Naruto: So that makes ME rare! Hehe. Sauske: Shut it Dobe Naruto: It's not my fault your ordinary Teme. Sauske: CHIDORI! Naruto: OHH, YEAH! Let's find out who's stronger! RESENGAN! Kakashi: (sweat drops) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Bell Test

**Naruto the Namikaze**

 **Well guys, this chapter 7 OHH YEAH! Finally, I needed a break from writing academy chapters! I'm currently working on a new story! AND GUESS WHAT IT'S ABOUT 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' and 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' YEAH I KNOW AWESOME! Anyways, what I've noticed is that NO ONE'S POLLING! Guys I need the polls, so I'll just pick the one with the most polls, and if that amount of polls happens to be 2 then whatever! Just know the polling will be closed after chapter 10 is posted, meaning, that the results will be in chapter 11! SO PLEASE POLL! Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: THIS WILL ONLY BE FIVE CHAPTERS IN THIS FANFICTION, IF THIS FAFNFICTION IS RECEIVED WELL I WILL REWRITE THE ENTIRE SERIES**

 **WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE**

 **WARNING: ANY DBZ FANS WHO WANT A FANFICTION WRITE A REVIEW REQUESTING ONE**

 **WARNING: "Human Speech" "BIJUU SPEECH" 'Human thought' 'BIJUU THOUGHT' *flashback* Ninjustu (Bold)**

 **WARNING: I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO/NARUTO SHIPPUDEN/NARUTO THE LAST/ OR BORUTO THE MOVIE CHARACTERS, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES**

 **WARNING: CHANGE POINT OF VIEW: VVVVV_CHARACTER_VVVVV, TIME SKIP: -AMOUNT OF TIME SKIPPED-**

 **WARNING: THERE WILL BE VARIOUS CHARACTER BASHING BEWARE**

 **ANYWHO**

Chapter 7: The Bell Test

"Meet me up on the roof in 30 seconds." Kakashi says, I look at Sauske with wide eyes, "LET'S GO!" I say, I start jumping up, the stairs, Sauske, and Sakura in pursuit. I finally make it up the stairs, "Co-come on!" I pant. It took a few minutes but everyone finally made it up the stairs.

"Ok, now let's get to the introductions, I'll start. Things like, your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." Kakashi starts, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes, and dislikes are classified. And, I've never thought about a dream, your guy's turn." Kakashi said, "All he told us was his name." Sakura mumbles under her breath. I nod in agreement.

"Your next pinky." Kakashi says as he points to Sakura. "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading, and- "Looks at sauske and squeals, "My dream for the future is- "Looks at sauske again and squeals, even louder. "What about your dislikes." Kakashi says, "Ino-pig, and Naruto-baka." She says simply. "Ok, your next brooding duck butt." Kakashi says, pointing to sauske.

"My name is Sauske Uchiha, I like Ramen, and my friend Naruto. I have many dislikes." Looking at Sakura with his signature Uchiha glare. "And my dream for the future is too avenge m clan." He says. "Well jeesh sauske, that's not deserving of your Nickname." I say gesturing to Kakashi.

"Your next blonde." Kakashi replies to me. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like Ramen, my parents, and my friend Sauske Uchiha." I say to Kakashi. "My dislikes, are people who judge you without getting to know you, and the 3 minutes it takes to heat up the water for my ramen, that's the worst! And my Dream for the future is to become a greater Hokage then my Dad!" I finish.

"Well, you're an interesting bunch! Each with different personalities!" Kakashi say to us. "Meet me at training ground 7, tomorrow, oh and don't eat. You'll puke." Kakashi finishes as he disappears. "Well I'll be off!" I say cheerily to my new team mates.

I jump off the roof, and jump from roof to roof, till' I make it to the gate. I run to training ground 7. "Well, let's set some traps!" I say excitingly.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

"All done!" I cheer, I'd set up traps everywhere. I would be worried about my parents, but I would just explain tomorrow I had to make sure I was ready, I started reading the scroll my dad gave me. After a while of reading the scroll I put the formal on a kunai.

I threw the kunai on a tree, and I concentrated my chakra on the kunai. "Hirashin!" I shout, and I teleport. I close my eyes, as soon as I felt it, I opened my eyes to be, on a tree!? "DAMN IT!" I curse. After a lot of kunai's, and a lot of landing 30 feet above the ground.

I FINNALLY made it to the kunai, "HIRASHIN!" I call for what feels like the seventieth time. I appear right next to the kunai, "YEEEEEESS!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Alright, let's see," I start as I get out some instant ramen. " **Katon: Raita Justu**!" I call out, setting a few twigs on fire. "Alright." I say rubbing my hands together.

I unseal a pan, and pour some water in it, I let boil over the fire while I get the ramen open. I pour the ramen in, and let it cook. A few minutes later, my tasty ramen's done. I get out some chop sticks, and begin to eat my tasty, tasty meal. After I'm done I seal up the pan, and the chop sticks!

I begin to nod off, and fall asleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

I woke up to Sauske waking me up, "Dobe, why are you sleeping here?" I stood up, and looked around it looked around 5:00 am, sakura was looking at me. "Well, Teme, the reason why you found me sleeping is because yesterday, I was doing three things, which are." I pause for suspense, "One, I set up a crap ton of traps, B getting to know the area, and lastly training." I explain to them.

"Traps?" Sakura asks me, "Traps." I respond showing them a scroll, "This scroll has a map of the area, I put a X down where ever I put a trap." I explain, "So you set up 15 different traps?" Sauske asks, "That is correct." I confirm, "Has everyone eaten?" I ask. Sauske Hn's in approval, and Sakura nods yes.

"Well, then I better!" I explain getting out the supplies for Ramen, I ate so quickly, that sakura's eye's glazed over. "Well let's get some sleep!" I explain, laying back down. Everyone else also falls back asleep, I create a clone and tell it, "Wake us up, when Kakashi's close." I order it.

-A COUPLE HOURS LATER-

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_KAKASHI_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I walk down the path, reading a Icha Icha book, written by Lord jiraya himself, until I hear the familiar, "Poof." of a Kage Bushin.

'Must be Naruto, Minato-Sensei, did say that he knew the Kage Bushin.' I think as I walk down the path. A couple minute's later I see the training ground. I see Sakura mad, Sauske stoic, and Naruto slightly amused. "YOUR LATE!" Sakura accuses loudly. "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around." I say apologetically.

"LIAR!" Sakura accuses again. "Well, in any case, here's the test you have these two bells before noon." I say holding up two bells. "The one who doesn't get a bell doesn't get lunch, and gets sent back to the academy." I explain

Sauske smirks, as does Naruto. Sakura looks like she got a point, 'They must have eaten breakfast. Smart Kids. ' I think, "Wait a minute sensei if there are only two bells, that means!" She explains finally getting it. I set a alarm to 11:00, "It's 11 now that means you have one hour to get these bells." I say holding them up again I click them to my belt.

"START!" I yell. All three of them disappeared into the trees, "A ninja must stay hidden. At least they got that." I say

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_NARUTO_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I run to Sakura, "Sakura, look I think I get these exams!" I explain to sakura quickly, "Which are?" she asks looking for Kakashi in the clesring, "We gotta work together! Do you really think a Genin can take a jounin all by themselves." I say to Sakura. "No, your just saying that so Sauske doesn't like me." She says turning her head, "AUGH! Screw you! I'll find Sauske so **WE** can work together!" I exclaim to Sakura. I jump off looking for Sauske, when I run into Kakashi.

"Damn it!" I curse, I throw kunai at him, just like I expected he dogded it hit the tree behind him, I focus my chakra, "Hirashin!" I teleport behind him, and keep runing, he doesn't chase me out of surprise. I jump some more till' I FINALLY find Sauske. "Naruto! Have you figured it out, where's Sakura?" Sauske asks. "Yeah, I did, I was coming to ask you, and Nah, I tried, but she just thought it was a trick." I explain.

"Ok, their he is." Sauske says pointing to kakashi. I nod, "hears the plan Sauske." I start whispering to him, he smirked, "Got it." I jumped into the clearing , "Let's see what ya got, 'Jounin'! I put a emphasis on 'Jounin' which was the trigger word, just then Sauske appeared, " **Kage Bushin**!" I say creating 3 clones. One stands behind Sauske, the other two stand beside him, " **Katon: Raita**!" My clones say in usion! " **Katon: Gokakyou no Justu**!" Sauske screams, my clone behind them says, " **Fuuton: KAZENAMI JUSTU**!" A giant fire-ball sails toward kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes go wide, he jumps wide to intercept, but the real me, me, jumps him, and grabs one of the bells, I sustute with kakashi, and kick him off me. "Got em!" I yell to Sauske he nods, and I throw them to him, "Right!" He runs off to find Sakura. Kakashi gets up to follow them, but I dissapear in a yellow flash, I reapear in frint of Kakashi, I come down with a Round house kick throwing him back.

"Your fights with me!" I say pointing to me. " **Tajuu Kage Bushin no Justu**!" I say creating 200 hundred clones. "Get him!" I say charging kakashi, his eyes go wide, " **Doiton: Doryuhei**!" He says creating a wall, " **Katon: Raita! Fuuton: Kazenami**!" two clones shout, creating a fire stream, at the wall, the clones disapears in a poof.

I run at him, with my clones, he grabs a kunai and starts dispelling clones left and right. One clone sucker punches him, another, uppercut kicks him, then my clones keep on kicking him up, I appear apove of kakashi, " **UZIMAKI BARRAGE**!"I kick him down, kakashi dissapears with a 'poof'. "Damn it! A Kage Bushin!" I curse.

He appears in the middle of the Clones, " **Katon: Gokakyou no justu**!" He says taking out a hundred clones at the least. "ATTACK!" I roar. " **FUUTON: KAZENAMI NO** J **USTU**!" more than 50 shadow clones shout, completely dosing the fire, and hitting kakashi head on, knocking him into a tree. All my shadow clones dissapear, I catch my breath for a second, then my eyes look back to the tree where kakashi was. He was gone.

"Damn it!" I curse falling down.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_SAUSKE_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I run to sakura, she looks up. "Kai!" I say releasing Sakura from the genjustu, "Sauske!" She yells happily. "Here." I say thrusting a bell into her hand, "So you got them all by youself? Yeah show that Baka!" She yells, "No, Naruto, and I got them! He can only hold him off for so long, we gotta hide!" I exclaim. Just then kakashi appears grabbing both of them, "Come on." he says, getting both of them, and shushining away. Naruto was tied against a log.

"Well, sense you two got the bells, he fails," he says. "Wait NO! Naruto's the one who got the bells, here Naruto," I say passing the bell to Naruto. "No Sauske! You two are way better than me! Take it Sauske-kun!" Sakura says shoving a bell into Sauskes hand. "Well." Kakashi says, "You pass." He says pointing to all three of them.

"WHAT!?" Sakura, Naruto, and I demand. "Well, the idea of the test was to pit you againsta each other to see if you steal worked together." He explained, "Sakura, you and Naruto's team-work aren't the best, but Naruto and Sauske's could take on a mid-level chunin, which is impressive in it's own right. Naruto, and Sauske your skills individually are a low-chunin at best. While Sakura you were a little less than Genin. You just need some training. Team 7's first mission is Tommorow." Kakashi exclaims.

He dissapears in a swirl of leafs. "bye guys." I say as I start walking home.

VVVVVVVVVVV_NARUTO_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura says to me, "WAIT WHAT?!" I demand of her. "My uncle always told me to be mean, and cold to you. But I never knew why. But I just wanted to say sorry." She say to me. I get angry, "what?" I demand. "I'm sorry, plea-" She trys, "I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at your uncle. Why would you ever tell your niece to be cold to another student!" I demand.

"Thank you Sakura-Chan, I'm gonna talk to my parents, now no doubt their worried." I say calming myself down. After I get home, I look up, and my mom was waiting, and SHE. WAS. MAD. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME LAST NIGHT! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! HOW WORRIED WE WERE I HAD TO ASK YOUR FATHER TO LOOK FOR YOU AND HE'S. STILL. NOT. BACK!" My mother roared at me. "Mom, please I was training and I fell alseep honest. I was getting ready for my Sensei's test!" I explain.

Just then my father apeared, "Yup, our little boy's a genin." My dad said. "OH YAY! But your still in trouble, but for now LETS CELEBRATE!" My mom said.

"Good to be home." I said.

 **AUTHERS NOTE: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for being a day late. I was really busy with school work, hopefully the next chapter's up by next Wednesday. I have FINALLY relieved Sakura of her bashing, but it's her Uncle's turn! Let's GO! Anyways guys! I NEED POLLS! Next Wednesday chapter 8'll be up, so you have a MAXIMUM of two weeks, but it could be less! Goku: AHH STILL BURNING! Kiritoxsandwhiches: Bye!**

 **Ninjustu Mentioned:** **Katon: Raita Justu/** **Kage Bushin no justu/** **Tajuu Kage Bushin no Justu/** **Katon: Gokakyou no justu/** **Doiton: Doryuhei / Fuuton: Kazenami no justu**

 **Translation: Fire Release: Lighter Technique**

 **Summary: The user infuses fire chakra into their fingers, or mouth, that creates a spark, that is stricked against fire chakra, making a lighter.**

 **Translation:** **Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Summary: It creates solid clones that look exactly like the user.**

 **Translation: Multi Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Summary: It creates many, solid clones that look exactly like the user**

 **Translation: Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique**

 **Summary: It creates a fireball that size varies depending on the user**

 **Translation: Earth Release: Mud Wall Technique**

 **Summary: The user infuses earth chakra into the ground, and forces, a wall of earth, up, creating a wall infront of the user, the user can infuse signs into the wall, with their chakra**

 **Translation: Wind Release: Wind Wave Technique**

 **Summary:** **The user infuses wind chakra into the air, and turns it into a powerful blast of chakra**

 **Parings:**

 **Naruto Participant's:**

 **Hinata (Vote 1) /Ino (Vote 0) /Sakara (Vote 0) /Karin (Vote 0) /Temari (Vote 1) /Fu (Vote 0)**

 **Sauske Participant's:**

 **Hinata (Vote 0) /Ino (Vote 1) /Sakara (Vote 2) /Karin (Vote 0) /Temari (vote 0) /FEM. Haku (Vote 0)**

 **Chapter 8: The D ranks**

\- ONE MONTH LATER-

"Blonde in point A!" I talk through my mike, "Du- Sauske in point B." Sauske says over the mike, "Bubble Gum in point C!" Sakura say over the mike. "Scare-crow in point D! Move out!" Kakashi-Sensei demands over the mike, we all jump on the cat "I caught it!" I say, holding the cat, and it starts scratching my face, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" I yell running around, I throw it at Kakashi-sensei, who catches it with a hand.

While we walk back to the Hokage Tower I think back to when I confronted Sakura's Uncle

*Flash Back Start*

I knock on Sakura's door, and I hear her Uncle, "Sakura go get the door, I'll be their in a second!" He hears her uncle call down. She opens the door, and her face changes in a matter of seconds, happiness, sadness, and then a mask of annoyance. "Hey baka." she says turning away, Just then her uncle comes down, "What do you want demon!" He yells. "I want to ask why you hate me so much." I reply calmly. "You know why!"

 **Sakura: Hey there, todays question of the day is: Who's your favorite girl in Naruto? I hope it's me. . .(Blushes) Sauske: Hn. Naruto: I dunno, . . .ino? Sakura: (Hit's Naruto over the head) BAKA! Kakashi: ohh boy Sakura: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: The D Ranks

**Naruto the Namikaze**

 **Hey, whats up! Oh man how long has it been! Not like anyone misses it! By the way I was getting used to fan-fiction, I'm starting to figuring out how to work it! By the way no more of those -One month- for now on its gonna be straight forward, also no more long ass beginning! Honestly both are annoying! Any ways here the disclaimer, then on to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! THAT RICH BASTARD DOES!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The D Ranks**

-TWO MONTHS LATER-

"Blonde in point A!" I talk through my mike, "Du- Sasuke in point B." Sasuke says over the mike, "Bubble Gum in point C!" Sakura say over the mike. "Scare-crow in point D! Move out!" Kakashi-Sensei demands over the mike, we all jump on the cat "I caught it!" I say, holding the cat, and it starts scratching my face, "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" I yell running around, I throw it at Kakashi-sensei, who catches it with a hand.

While we walk back to the Hokage Tower I think back to when I confronted Sakura's Uncle,

* * *

I knock on Sakura's door, and I hear her Uncle, "Sakura go get the door, I'll be their in a second!" She opens the door, and her face changes in a matter of seconds, happiness, sadness, and then a mask of annoyance. "Hey baka." she says turning away, Just then her uncle comes down, "What do you want demon!" He yells. "I want to ask why you hate me so much." I reply calmly. "You know why!" He screams rather unpleasantly.

"And per say do mean by _demon_?" I ask poiltely. "YOU know exactly what I mean, you double-crossing, asinine bastard- MONSTER!" He screamed at me, shaking uncontrollably with anger. I grinned, "You might not want to choose such vulgar words in front of the young lady here." I respond once again polite, and calm but on the inside I was throwing a tantrum, 'WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS, 'OH LOOK AT ME IM JUDGING THE HOKAGE'S SON BECAUSE HE INVOLUNTARILY GOT A GOD DAMN NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX INSIDE OF HIM!' but outside,

I keep my grin up, he however does not, "GO AWAY DEMON, AND STAY AWAY FROM MY NEISE!" He then chooses to slam the door, "Well," I mutter unhappily, "Went so much worse than I damn imagined."

* * *

'Yeah, let's not do that again.' I thouht, "Well, I'm proud of you for completeing that mission so quickly." Kakashi-Sensei congratulated, "QUICKLY! That took us 6 hours, 6 FREAKING HOURS!" Sakura yelled, and I heard a 'Hn' of agreement from Sauske. "I just glad, I got Sauske to take the cat, had know idea cats liked you so much."

"Hn, cats like all Uchiha." Sauske explained. "Why?" "Because, the clan house smells like cat nip." "Why?" "Cause cats, hang out there, and we feed them cat nip." "Why?" "Because - How ahould I know!" He throws his hands up in defeat, I grin in victory. Just then we step into the Hokages office I notice Iruka off to the side flipping through paper work.

"Well, thats another D rank done, perhaps, I should assign another, you did get this one done rather quickly."

* * *

 _Sauske's P.O.V_

"IN THE NAME OF A JUGGLING SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS! HELL NO!" I scream.

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V_

"IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS PINK, AND SAUSKE RELATED! HELL NO!" I scream.

* * *

 _Naruto's P.O.V_

"IN THE NAME OFF ALL RAMEN, VILLAGES, AND HOKAGES! HELL NO!" I scream.

"We've been on D ranks for 2 MONTHS FUCKING STAIGHT OLD MAN! AND MOST OF THE TIME IT'S TO CATCH THAT HELL IN FUR, OHH SORRY I MEAN THAT CAAAAAAAAAAT!" I scream, pointing at the cat who was currently being held, cough chocked cough, by his owner.

Iruka-sensei slammed down his paper-work "That's no way to address the Hokage, Naruto apola-" "No, that's quite all right Iruka, I apologize, you may go on a c rank." JJ says, "Yeah, but JJ - wait, what?!" I said quite confused, JJ gave me an evil grin, "Iruka, bring in Tazuna-san please." Iruka also seemingly got the joke, which I had no idea about, opened the door.

A man walked in, he had black shorts on, with a grey sleeveless shirt, also apearing to have a white towl rapped around his neck, with a swirly hat, grey hair and beard, and finally some glasses, he stumbled in drunkenly. "So, these are -hic- are the brats, -hic- who are suppossed to be guarding me?!" He demanded, "They all look stupid ESPECIALLY the BLONDIE!" He rambles on,

"I'm not going to _take_ offence from that, considering, your just a civillian, who probably won't even remember this in the morning." I said smugly. "Naruto!" Sakura snaps. "Eh, it's true." Sauske agrees. "You are all gonna cause me to much paper-work." Kakashi complains.

"Well, anyways your mission is too take Tazuna-san to the Hidden Wave village and guard him from bandits while he builds his bridge." JJ informs us. "Good, Team, we meet at the front gate, tomorrow at 7:00 am sharp." "Which translates to noon." I dead pan, "Pack for a 5 day trip, at least, bye." He informs us seemingly ignoring me.

* * *

As I walk back to my apartment Sakura walks faster to catch up to me, "Hey . . .Naruto," She smiles at me for the first time, "Hey Sakura." She looks at me,"I'm sorry about my uncle I don't know what got into him." "It's fine, everybody does that." I respond. "Why, though. Nobody deserves to treated like you, your a good kid, and from what I've seen you pretty strong too."

I nod, 'Damn it. I can't tell her about the kyuubi! Stupid fox.' "eh, after a while I just block it out." "Well, I wasn't much help in that fight V.S kakashi, can I train with you." I think about it a bit, it's only 2, we should be able to train til' 5 enough time. "Yeah, we should have more than enough time to train a bit."

"Thank you soo much, Naruto!" She hugs me, I don't know how to respond,

her arms around my waist

I've never been hugged,

by anyone outside my family,

not even by Sauske.

"Ye. . .ah." I back up, she was grinning at me, "Well, come on! What are ya waiting for!" she runs off to the training field, 'huh, I would've liked her a WHOLE lot more if she was like that all the time.' I start running to the training ground too.

* * *

 _Kakashi's P.O.V_

 _'_ So that's why Sakura seemed to dislike Naruto so much, cause her uncle, I'll have to have a talk to him.' I shushin to the front door of Sakura's House, and knock on the door, "Just a second!" He calls from inside, he openes the door, and see's me, "May I help you, Ninja-sama."

"Yes I would like to talk to you about your neise, my student, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

 _Sakura's P.O.V_

I run as Naruto throws kunai, shurikins, and Paper bombs at me, "Are you sure this is safe?" I duck another kunai, "Perfectly." He calls from across the field. "Kage Bushin no justu!" And three more Naruto's puff into exsitence, "Dodge this!" They all call out, throwing dozens of weapons at her.

" **Kawarimi (Substutution)**!" I swith places witha log just before Naruto's weapon's reached where I was, heavy thunks cut into the log, skewering it I jump down from the branch, "Hey! You could've killed me!" He grinned, "I had faith." as she reached him, she collasped, "I give, you win." he put his hands on hips, and looms over her, "I'll say it, I'm dissapointed." He said mockingly doing his best impresion of Iruka-sensei.

I giggled at his antics, he offered a hand up.

* * *

 _Naruto's P.O.V_

I had to admit, this sakura was much more pleasant then the constantly nagging of her normal mood. As I she dusted her self off, I anyalized her outfit, "Not that I don't like red or anything, but don't you think you should wear something a bit more, shinobier?"

She looked down at her outfit self-conciously, "I guess." She tugged at it sadly. "Well. come on then, let's go!" She nodded. As we were walking I thought about the mission. 'So were going to be guarding him to the wave village. Maybe I should study up, see whats going on there.

'I mean this is our first C rank. Maybe I'm just overthinking things' "Umm, Naruto we're here?" Her voice shocked me out of my thoughts, "You ok, Naruto?" I looked up, "wha- yeah I'm fine just thinking a lot of things at the same time."

I held the door open for her as she walked in I realized this was one of the few shops that allowed me in. "Hello, I'm Tenten, how may I help you?" Tenten looked about a year older than Sakura, and with brown buns, a white kimino, and a konaha headband.

"Yeah, I need a new outfit for misssions, sense this one is kinda, bright." "Yeah, bright red's not the best shinobi colour." Tenten said thoughtfully, "And do you need anything." Tenten said looking at me, "Nah, not really, just making sure she doesn't get another target colour." "So you two love-birds?" My cheecks brightened up, as did sakura's,

"O-of cour-ourse not." Sakura stammers. "nope, just teamates, friends." "Yup. friends," Tenten smirked then went into a aile, "Well, how bout this?" Tenten asks thoughtfully as she gets black leggings, with a open black tee, dark blue vest, dark blue gloves, and dark blue shinobi sandals. With ninja armor. "Oh yeah to match with your outfit, this!"

Tenten brought out a dark blue band, "Sense pink doesn't match with blue." "Thank you." Sakura bowed, "How much?" Tenten looked up, mentally calculating the price, "about, 3000 ryo," Sakura looked down, "I'll pay," I shuffle through my pockets and take out the right amount. "Here ya go." I handed Tenten the money. "Thank you, come again!"

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed, taking Sakura out to buy new clothes had been a new experience, after that he had went to the library, and looked up the wave village. Apparently it was a quaint little village that was very poor. Most people there were, scene a tyrant named Gato had bought the village, putting a sales tax on everything.

Letting thefts roam the street, rapist, kidnappers. It was horrible, most of Gato's employee's as the book had called them were thugs, and the book itself called Gato a hero, but his actions were definitely not heroic, but hey history is written by the winners.

I would have to do something about that, I mean that would be a horrible way to live, I was really lucky to live in the Leaf village. Even if most people wanted to gut me at least I was protected, I doezed off, and fell asleep to the thought of ending gato's rule.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello guys I know it was kinda short but hey I'm still getting back into writing. I hope you like my new writing type, I'm much more experinced now, still not perfect, but , much, much better. Anyway we will still get the ninjustu thing but now it'll only be new ninjustu, sooo yeah. Anyways I'll try and get my next chapter out by next sunday! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **New Ninjustu: N/A**

 **Parings:**

 **And it looks like were staying canon for pairings!**

 **Naruto/Hinata**

 **Sasuke/Sakura**

 **Chapter 9: Mission to the Wave Part 1**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Screaming I fall out of bed, and look up grogily, then I heard loud footsteps coming to my door, my mom opening the door quickly, "Are you ok, Naruto?" "Yeah, mom, I'm fine." I get up, and start straightning up my bed, "Good get dressed breakfast is almost ready."

I open my closet and find my shinobi out fit, I slip everything on. Then I grab my headband, and the scroll I packed before bed, sealing it innto a smaller scroll, than I slipped it in my kunai pouch. I look in my mirror, "ready to go!" I run downstairs, and grab a bagle of the table "gotta go mom, bye!" "Now, my little fishcake be carefull, and make sure you packed underwere!" My face heats up.

"Kakashi-sensei willl make sure were safe, and I'll be carefull!" I say stepping out the door, then poke my head back through, "And I wear boxers!"

 **KUSHINA: Hello, todays question of the day is: Who's your favorite jinjuriki?! Mines Naruta of course, dattebane! Naruto: Moom! Kushina: Oi, did you pack them. Naruto: of course I did! Kushina: Ok then, Please review, Dattebane!**


End file.
